Depth imaging may have many applications, including but not limited to uses in motor vehicles, surveying, computer vision, robotics, and human-computer interactions. Depth imaging may be based on light, such as infrared light or visible light. Light-based depth imaging techniques may include the use of multiple cameras to capture images of a scene from different perspectives, as well as structured light and time-of-flight depth imaging techniques.